Plants vs Zombies: Calling All Heroes!
by GamerByrd
Summary: Based on the Heroes game, this story shows how all the heroes came together, as Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss race to find them all! (As of now, I am redoing this story under the name Spider-Vine: Calling All Heroes. Check it out!)
1. Rise

"Another day, another zombie fight." These were the thoughts of Penelopea Shooterstein, a regular, everyday peashooter. For her, fighting zombies almost daily have been like a punch-clock job. She wakes up, goes out to her lawn, shoots peas at zombies, go to bed repeat. The same routine, day in and day out. However, she loved doing so seeing that Crazy Dave is safe. Yup, she lives with him. Crazy as he can be, she would not know what to do if he was zombified.

"Morning Crazy Dave," said Penelopea. "Howdy Penelopea!" hollored Crazy Dave. "Anything new for today?" "Nope probably not, might be just the same zombie fights we have had everyday." Penelopea did feel a little bit bored of the same exact routine of Plants vs. Zombies. She knew that this has been going for a long time, but felt like this has been going on almost 10 years straight. Nonetheless, she knew of her duty to protect humans from the zombie forces, since mankind depend on the plants to protect them.

Like any other day, she expected the usual round of zombies, namely the Browncoats, Coneheads, Bucketheads, Imps, Gargantuars, and other zombies that she fights all the time. However, something strange happened. An earthquake occured! Gathering the attention of everyone in the area, including Penelopea and Crazy Dave, shaking the ground, there was only one crack… and rising from it was Dr. Zomboss, the evil, narcissistic zombie leader. But he was in a Zombot no plant or human had seen before. This Zombot was called the Zombot Hero-tron 5000, whose purpose is to grant superhuman abilities linked best to whoever is affected.

"It is I! The ridiculously handsome and brilliant-minded, Dr. Edgar G. Zomboss, here to demonstrate my newest invention, the ZOMBOT HERO-TRON 5000!" Penelopea can tell that this was going to be… "interesting" than normal. Zomboss then says, "Allow me to demonstrate this new invention! ...right after I find a test subject." He then sets his sights on a Browncoat, staring in awe at the invention. "Ah, a Browncoat zombie. Let's see if this works…" BAM! The laser zapped him! The Browncoat felt weird as changes began going through him. He became more muscular, grew a head of hair, and gained a new suit on top of that. He was no longer a little Browncoat. He was now Super Brainz, Zombie of Vain!

"Wow… I have muscles!" said Super Brainz. "Wait a minute… he can speak English! Perfectly!" said Penelopea as she saw how effective the machine is. Speaking of machine… "Yes! It works!" As Zomboss said the last word, he accidentally hits the red "Malfunction" button. "Wait a minute. Why do I HAVE that button?!" He had no time to get his question answered as the Zombot began to malfunction, screws flying loose, nuts and bolts coming apart, and then something happened: it exploded, creating 16 rays that flew out in all directions… and one of them headed straight for Penelopea. Taken aback by the blast, she was promptly knocked out, and everything becomes a blur…

AU: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction. Although, as with every first fanfiction, there are many mistakes we make, but it's okay because it pushes us to correct our mistakes and become better. So feel free to leave a review and opinion to help me see what to work on.

Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Plants vs. Zombies, and all related materials are owned by Electronic Arts and Popcap Games. I only own this story.


	2. Empowered

"Penelopea? Are you okay?" She managed to stir awake hearing Crazy Dave. "Oh, thank the tacos you're okay!" She laughed a bit, knowing his affinity for tacos. "Although, you should look in a mirror." Penelopea went inside her house and noticed that she was different. Though it was mainly in terms of clothing. She now had a purple cape with a hood, a mask, and a pendant holding them both together, which happens to have a leaf on it. To say Penelope was shocked would be an understatement.

"Oh my goodness," Penelopea said. "What is happening? What did that machine do?!" "I can explain," said Pepper M.D., a doctor that was also in the house with her. "The Hero-Tron malfunctioned and exploded, creating a multitude of rays from the explosion. One of them hit you, granting you powers beyond one's understanding." "So, I am basically a superhero now?" asked Penelopea. Pepper M.D. said, "Exactly." She panicked a little bit, not expecting or having any type of interest in this. That's when Dave realized something. "Hold on! If one of the rays hit Penelopea, then who else did it hit?"

"Wait a minute! If one of the rays hit Super Brainz, then who else did it hit?" Dr. Zomboss pondered the question as he sits in his lair, which had a hole in the ceiling from when the machine exploded. "Hello Dr. Zomboss!" He heard the words of Super Brainz landing through the hole. Dr. Zomboss was annoyed at this. "You knew there was a door right?" Super Brainz then asked, "What's a door?" Zomboss facepalmed at this. But he gained an idea… what if other zombies were hit by the machine? He could find them all and eradicate the plants once and for all! "Super Brainz! I have a job for you…"

"Crazy Dave! Crazy Dave" These were the cries of the Rescue Radish, who rushed to Dave to tell him about something strange. "You have to come downstairs to the Plant base! Something's come up on our monitors." Hearing this Dave, Rescue Radish, and Penelopea started o head to the base. Penelopea herself felt a strange feeling as she began to run. Then she started running faster and faster… until she became a blur. This caused her to crash into the wall surrounding the base.

At this point, the three made it inside the large tree in the middle of the base. There was a screen in the middle that was picking traces of superpowered activity in the area. "So, there were other plants hit by the ray too?" asked Penelopea. "Looks like it," Crazy Dave. "I say we find the traces. There could be other plants hit by the rays!" Dave and Penelopea agreed on this and decided to begin the search. "But first, we need an alias for you." "Really? Well, okay. Hmmm…" "I know!" said Rescue Radish. "How about Green Shadow?" Penelopea pondered on this and thought it did kind of make sense, though she was not exactly sure about the name choice. "Well… okay, I'll call myself Green Shadow for now."

AU: Well, seeing as I got a couple of follows and a nice review, I decided to post another chapter. As you can tell by the first chapter, this story focuses on what happened after the Hero-tron exploded and how Dave and Zomboss found them all.

Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Plants vs. Zombies, and all related material are owned by Electronic Arts and Popcap Games. I only own the story.


	3. Meet Solar Flare

Crazy Dave and Green Shadow began their search for the other heroes. "So what do you think the heroes would be like?" asked Crazy Dave. Penelope responds with, "Hmm… I don't know. But hopefully they are not far from us."

"Don't worry," reassured Crazy Dave. "If they are far from here, we can just use the portal at the Backyard Base." That's when Penelopea heard something at the house they were walking past. She looked to see what it was and that's where she saw a Sunflower sleeping on the lawn. But this Sunflower did not look like most of the other ones. She had red goggles on her forehead and a black t-shirt that had a leaf symbol on it, like Green Shadow's pendant.

Penelopea woke the Sunflower up, but accidentally startled her. "Oops! Sorry!" "Oh, it's alright," said the Sunflower. "Umm… why do you look like that?" Penelopea, a little taken aback by the question, explained what happened.

"And that's what happened. Wait, did you remember a ray coming at you."

"No," said the Sunflower. "I was asleep then woke up like this. Is that why I am looking like this?"

"Possibly," said Crazy Dave. "This Peashooter did have the same weird effects as you and… um. I think there are zombies nearby."

Crazy Dave was proven right as a couple of zombies peaked from the fences. The Sunflower got worried a little bit since she was not used to offensive fighting. She started to panic and get exhilarated, when suddenly, she accidentally ignited herself, becoming a literal Fire Flower.* The fire spread across the lawn and to the zombies, burning them to a crisp.

"Woah…" everyone said simultaneously. Crazy Dave then showed his excitement at this. "You did get affected by the Hero-tron! And you are just one of the people we were working for!"

"Really?" The Sunflower was intrigued. "For what exactly?"

"Me and Penelopea are searching for the plants that got affected by the Hero-tron. You are one of them."

Penelopea then took her time to speak. "You should come with us to the Backyard Base.** We can keep going back when we find new heroes to aid in our cause. Wait, we never asked for your name. How rude of us! What is your name."

The Sunflower said, "Sola R. Powers. Hey, are you doing nicknames by any chance."  
"Why, yes we are!" Crazy Dave thought of a name for Sola. "How does Solar Flare sound? You know, cause your a Sunflower and you can become a flare at will?"

"That's perfect!" Solar Flare liked her new name. "Okay so we are going to head to the Backyard?"

Everyone agreed and prepared to return.

AU: Here it is. The first leg in Crazy Dave and Green Shadow's quest to find the heroes. I thought I go in the order that the collection menu shows, where all the cards and heroes are displayed. So, naturally, I picked Solar Flare as the first find. Again, this is my first fanfiction, so feel free to leave a review to see if there is anything that I can improve on.

* The term Fire Flower is part of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise and does not reflect any other similarly sounding items from other series. It doesn't...

** The Backyard Base is the Plant side of the Backyard Battleground in Garden Warfare 2. This is also where the Heroes will meet when another one is found.


	4. Meet The Smash

While Crazy Dave, Green Shadow, and Solar Flare were heading out to find other heroes, Dr. Zomboss and Super Brainz were doing the same thing. They knew that if they could gather all the Zombie Heroes under one roof, the Plants can be eradicated once and for all. His first trace of the worldwide ray led them to the ghoulish town of Valle Necrófago, México. Using his own portal in his side of the Backyard Battleground, he and Super Brainz arrived in México to see a bunch of Plants and Zombies gathered together around a small arena. What they were witnessing was an Imp dressed in Cowboy clothes and sporting a Western accent. Since only zombies can understand what he was saying, he was also using a translator so everyone else can understand him.

"Hola, amigos! Welcome to the main event! In this corner, we have the Plant that's not afraid of heating things up! Grumpy Stumpy!"

The Plants cheered as Grumpy Stumpy, a Torchwood who was also secretly a spy for the Plant side, camp up to the stage. He lit himself up to prepare for the battle. The Imp then spoke again.

"And in this corner, we have the World's Smashiest Zombie! The Smash!"

The Zombies cheered as The Smash came forward. He was a Gargantuar who, after being affected by the Hero-tron's wave, gained enormous strength and power, while also gaining Latin wrestling-inspired clothing.

"I'm gonna torch you up!" said Grumpy Stumpy.

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna… SMASH YOU UP!" The Smash yelled back as he began preparing himself.

"And now, ladies, gentleman, lady plants, and zombie plants. Let's get ready to throw down!" The Imp said his final words as the bell rings.

To put things shortly, The Smash won after tossing Grumpy Stumpy off the ring. Dr. Zomboss and Super Brainz were impressed after seeing how he can throw down. The Smash was impressed that he won considering he was just starting off. The Imp was impressed that he collected so many bets on the Smash. Today truly was a good day for everyone!

Zomboss and Super Brainz came up to the Imp.

"Excuse me?"

"*Gasp* Dr. Zomboss? The Dr. Zomboss?!" The Imp exclaimed. "Wow! I can't believe you came to our little town! Wait, why DID you come to our little town?"

"Oh, I came because of the Smash."

"Yeah, he's just starting off and he's really making an impression on both zombies and his enemies alike! Oh, and I'm Vaquero Diabillo, but you can call me Impstone."

"And what are you exactly?" asked Super Brainz.

"His manager. A.K.A. the Imp on his back before that… thing happened."

"What thing?"

"Yeah, there was a ray that came from the sky, muy extraño. It changed that Gargantuar over there into who he is today and me into his manager/amigo."

"About that, that was me. I caused it, abiet accidentally, but still caused it!" said Zomboss.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we are finding other people who has the same effects as you did."

"So, there are other strong Zombies out there?"  
"Well… not exactly, just those granted with superpowers."

"Okay, so where do we go?"

That's when Zomboss pulled out a remote, opening a portal back to his base.

"Tell The Smash to come with you."

Everyone got everything they needed, Impstone has his money, The Smash has his strength, and Super Brainz has his vanity, proving it by looking at mirrors and admiring himself for most of the conversation. With that, all four Zombies went through the portal.

AU: This is probably my most confusing chapter yet. Most of this stemmed from figuring out how everyone was going to be, i.e. the Imp that's on his back and, during the missions, collecting money. I also had to go on Google Translate and look up translations of different words to name the town and the Imp.

On a related note, I decided to switch between the Plants and the Zombies each chapter in their hunt to find the other Heroes. I decided to wait until I can think of a proper idea for Citron, Rose, and Z-Mech, since they already exist in the PvZ World. Also, I decided that the Heroes version of Super Brainz is a duplicate since he seemed to have different colors than the GW2 Super Brainz.

Well, as always, leave a review to help keep me motivated and focused so I can make these chapters even better. Also, I may or may not have another story in store if this goes well...


	5. Meet Wall-Knight (and Rose)

Crazy Dave, Green Shadow, and Solar Flare made it back to the Backyard Base. It took Dave a while to catch up to the two heroes, since they both found their own way to make it there. Green Shadow ran to the base like she did before, while Solar Flare discovered she can fly by lighting herself up. Nonetheless, they still made sure Crazy Dave was behind them.

"Wow! I did not know that you two would be so fast!" Dave was amazed at seeing the two heroes showing so much promise.

"Yeah, me neither," said Solar Flare. "I guess that Hero-tron machine really does work!"

"They used the screen inside the tree trunk to update how many heroes they found, as well as how many more are located. The signals can be traced to around the world, so they can use the portal or Penny, Crazy Dave's personal time machine/RV to get there.  
"According to this, traces of the effects go to… the Dark Ages." Green Shadow saw the signal traced to the year 948, where the Dark Ages was considered a time of knightly knights chivalrous chivalry.

"Did you say the Dark Ages?!" The three people heard a voice behind them. When they turned around, they saw Rose, a flower sorceress who also came from the Dark Ages.

"I love the Dark Ages! All the knights and elegance… and, of course, the occasional zombie attack. Can I come with you?"

"Well, sure!" said Crazy Dave. "Always welcome to have a new member to our party! Now, let's go to Penny! She can take us there!"

Everyone then rushed to Crazy Dave's garage where Penny was powered down. Being an intelligent A.I., she woke herself up when she heard the garage open, and rolled out.  
"Good afternoon, User Dave," she said. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Great! Sorry to bother you but we have a place to go!"

"O.K. Just tell me where and when."

"The Dark Ages, the year 948."

Penny then adjusted her time travel settings while Dave told Rose about what happened.

"Oh, I thought I heard something not far from me!" Rose remembered hearing something earlier today but did not think too much of it.  
"Settings complete! Hop into me and we shall be on our way!"

Everyone loaded into Penny and she lifts off the ground.

"Time travel commencing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

One trip through the time stream later, they landed in the Dark Ages.

"Trip complete! Welcome to the Dark Ages!"

They all got out of Penny and saw a renaissance fair ahead. Penny had a scanner downloaded during the time trip so she can help trace the signal, so she found some traces there. They all see a Wall-nut on the wall, wearing a belt with the leaf symbol on it. They all approached him, but knew not to look too intimidating.

"Oh, hello there!" said the Wall-nut. "How are you all?"

"We are good, thank you," said Rose. "How are you?"

"Amazing," said the Wall-nut as he blushed. "So you're the famous Rose?"  
"Indeed I am!"

"I have heard a lot about you, but I did not remember any of these people being with you. No offense."

"None taken," said Crazy Dave. "Oooh, a taco stand! Excuse me, please. I'll be right back."

Everyone watched as he walked to the taco stand. Green Shadow interrupts the strange silence by asking the Wall-nut if he was affected by something.

"I don't know. I remember being hit by some ray that came out of the sky. I don't exactly know why this belt came on when the ray hit me, because nothing happened yet and- *GASP*!"

The Wall-nut stopped as he saw many zombies attacking the fair, from Peasants to Knights of the Living Dead to Jesters. Everyone except for the Wall-nut prepared to fight. Green Shadow expecting something to happen when she fired a pea and prepared herself. Solar Flare focused, put on her goggles, and ignited herself. Rose got her magic wand ready to cast some spells. The Wall-nut was amazed to something as unlikely as this.

They all then head into battle. Green Shadow used her super speed to get close to a Peasant and tried firing a pea. What she saw was a plasma-looking pea that exploded and almost instantly killed the Peasant. Solar Flare tried scorching some Jesters. She knew about that they can deflect almost every projectile, but the Jesters were no match for the undeflectable power of the fiery Sun. Rose targeted a bunch of Knights and used her Time Snare spell to slow them down. Then she used her Goatify spell to turn them into Goats. She then killed all of them… except for one, who managed to knock the wand out of her petals and knock her down.

The Wall-nut noticed this, and jumped in front of her. "Don't lay a tooth on her!" The Knight ignored him and got close to prepare to chow down. He closed his eyes and got closer and closer… but his teeth felt metal and fell off. He opened his eyes to see that the Wall-nut who was wearing a belt is now donning a suit of armor. This distracted the Knight enough to allow Rose to get her wand and finish him off.

"Thank you so much!" thanked Rose. "If it weren't for you, I would have been zombie food. Hey, what's your name? We never asked for it."

"Barry. Barry R. Nutstone."

"Cool!" said Rose as the other heroes as well as Crazy Dave came back to the two. "Hello everyone! This Wall-nut's name is Barry and he saved my life!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Crazy Dave. "That's some cool looking armor. I think I have a clever name for you."

"Name? You mean, like, an alias?"  
"Yeah. How do you like Wall-Knight? You are a Wall-nut in shining armor! Ha, I just thought of that!"

"That's a cool name! So I guess that sky laser did give me cool powers!"

Solar Flare then said, "Can you come with us please? We are gathering other heroes like you and us for the greater good."

"... of course! I would love to!"

Barry followed everyone else to Penny, whom Barry was surprised at seeing. Little did he know that there would be more for him to be surprised at…

AU: Okay so this is my longest chapter yet. I decided to depict the Hero-tron's laser as one that can travel through time and space if it centered around the Earth for too long, so I would not have to restrict to just Modern Day. This was also a reason why I decided to have Wall-Knight come from the Dark Ages. Also, I decided to have Rose come along for the ride so she can have reason to become a Hero and because I think she comes from the Dark Ages too. As always, please leave feedback so I can improve on my story.

On another note, I have ideas of making another Heroes fanfiction based on the Plant and Zombie missions (like Impfinity's Wild Ride, Battle at the BBQ, etc.). What do you think about this?

And, on a final note, you may have noticed that I had Wall-Knight blushing and flustered when he first saw Rose...

If you want to see more of this, I made a Deviantart. Go ahead and take a look at my very first drawing. I made a link to my account on my account page.


	6. Meet Impfinity (and Rustbolt)

Dr. Zomboss, Super Brainz, and The Smash made it through the portal back to the Zomburbia Mansion.

"This place is actually really nice," said The Smash. "It looks like you can accommodate even Gargantuars like me!"

"Yup," said Dr. Zomboss. "As one of my main headquarters, we try to show that any zombie can walk in the footsteps of greatness! Anyway, we need to see what other Heroes are in the area."

Everyone headed on over to the computer in the middle of the mansion where the computer was. They traced a signal to right near their current location. In fact, the signal was right inside the Mansion.

"*GASP* Why am I just standing around?!" Dr. Zomboss said. "I could be finding my Heroes by going to the upstairs of my mansion right now!"

He quickly ran to the mansion's elevator, and went to the floor where his office was located. There, he saw an Imp wearing a black bodysuit, yellow goggles, a large light bulb on his head, and a belt with a skull symbol on it.

"Dr. Zomboss?" said the Imp.

"Impster?" said Dr. Zomboss.

"You know this Imp?" asked Impstone.

"Yeah. He's my assistant that I ask to come when I'm too busy at times. Impster may be clumsy, but in the end, he always get the job done."

As he said this, another Impster dropped from the ceiling.

"Um, are there multiple identical Imps that you hire or…" asked Super Brainz.

"Nope," said Impster. "These copies of me show up whenever I press this button on my belt."

"Same for the rest of us," said one of the copies.

"It's all because of a strange ray that crashed through your window," said another copy.

They then see the broken window that they somehow missed.

"How did we miss that?" asked Super Brainz.

As he questioned this, he saw something in the distance. It looked like it came from the Scrapyard Junkyard, a junkyard located on the barrier between Suburbia and Zomburbia.

"Um, Dr. Zomboss?" said Super Brainz. "There's something going on in the Junkyard."

"Really? Let me see." Dr. Zomboss went for his binoculars and saw a zombie in armor fighting against other plants.

"We've got to go down there! Quickly!"

All of the heroes and Dr. Zomboss got to the Scrapyard just as the zombie was finishing off some plants. He was wearing some special armor that helped him do so.

"Oh, hello there!" said the zombie. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," said Dr. Zomboss. "I noticed you fighting plants… while wearing that…"  
"Yeah, I'm don't entirely know about this neither. It helps with fighting helpless plants though."  
Super Brainz then asked, "So, how exactly did this happen?"

"Well, let's all come together as we begin to cross-dissolve into the past. There I was, lunging around looking for parts for my home in the Junkyard. That's when these plants came out of nowhere and attacked me. That's when another weird thing happened: some strange ray from the sky hit the vending machine that I was standing next to. Because of this, it fell on top of me and basically fused itself with my body. When I popped up moments later, I saw that I was wearing this armor that you see right now. That fighting that you saw was me testing things out, including what I think is a shrink ray!"  
"Okay, now that's cool!" said the Imp. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Scrapper Woofstein."

"Hmm…" pondered Dr. Zomboss. "I'm actually putting together a team of Heroes that were affected by that ray and I think I've got the perfect name for the two of you. For you Impster, I'm going to call you Impfinity due to your ability to make clones of yourself, an Imp. As for you Scrapper, I'm going to call you Rustbolt, thanks to your powerful armor, an item that almost no other Zombie has."

"Cool names!" said Impfinity and Rustbolt simultaneously.

"Well, we should really head back. We need to find the next affected Hero."

The Heroes agreed as they began to walk back to the Zomburbia Mansion.

AU: Okay, so I may have hit a writer's block while typing this, Part of the reason was because I could not think too much of Impfinity at the moment. Another reason why deciding which Hero I should introduce in this chapter since I introduced Rose and Wall-Knight in the same chapter. I decided on Rustbolt since he was next on the list.

As always, leave a review so I can see what I can improve! Next up, Chompzilla!

And, quick reminder, I decided to create another fanfiction based on the missions. It's called Mission Critical, based on the missions in the Heroes game. Go ahead and give it a read and leave a review for that as well.


	7. Meet Chompzilla

The current Plant Heroes made their way back to Modern Day as they descended to Dave's garage.

"So this is the future…" said Wall-Knight, already amazed at how the future looks.

"Yeah, and if you think this is neat, just wait until what else they have here!" Rose was excited to show Wall-Knight around, and vice-versa.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Crazy Dave. "Why don't we take a little break from finding the Heroes? Explore a little bit."

"That's a good idea," said Green Shadow. "But shouldn't we find the other Heroes too?"

"Well, yeah, but you guys fought so well today. We all deserve a break to relax for a while."

"Crazy Dave," said Solar Flare. "You are the best!"

Solar Flare decided to take a walk in George Park. The park was popular for its lush environments, walking and biking trails, and just an overall great place to relax and have some fun. Starting on one of the walking trails, she heard something in the bushes. Curious, she decided to take a closer look and see what was in there. There she saw a Chomper sleeping there.. But this Chomper did not look like other Chompers. For one thing, she was big. Really big.

"Um, hello…" said Solar Flare, trying not to be intimidated.

This caused the Chomper to stir awake and see who was there. She noticed Solar Flare and went a little bit closer, confused as to what she was looking at.

Then the Chomper made a series of roars and incomprehensible noises.

"Oh, this?" said Solar Flare. "Yeah, it's a long story and- wait. Is that a leaf symbol?"

She shook her head up and down, meaning yes.

"Ok, I think you should come with me. Crazy Dave should really see this."

A couple of moments later, Crazy Dave was inside the Base's tree, eating his taco and looking at the little Bobble-Plants that were stored inside. That's when he heard the gate open.

"Oh, hello Solar Flare," said Crazy Dave. "Is that a giant Chomper?"

"Yeah," said Solar Flare. "I found it while walking through the park. It was sleeping in the bushes, and it also had a leaf symbol so it might have been affected by that Hero-tron."

"Really? Well, what does it remember?"

The Chomper then told its story with translation provided by Solar Flare.

"There I was, just standing around as a couple of zombies took notice and came closer and closer. Then, out of nowhere, some ray shines down on me, transforming me into what you see right now. I gained a much larger appearance and a much bigger appetite. After I ate some of those zombies, I decided to nap in the park until being found by Solar Flare, was it? I guess you could say that I'm a Chompzilla."

Crazy Dave was intrigued by the story and the name.

"Say that's a good name! You will be perfect for our team of Heroes!"

Just as Crazy Dave said that, he saw Wall-Knight and Rose come in with a strange-looking Potato Mine that also had the leaf symbol. More importantly, he had an actual, large body as opposed to just the head.

"You found another Hero too?!" he exclaimed. He was ecstatic at seeing so many Heroes coming in.

AU: Sorry it took me a long time to update. I have recently been getting writer's block as to how I'm going to picture some of these characters. For example, I seem to only see Chompzilla as a giant Chomper for now. I guess I can come up with some visualization for her but for now, I just want to try and get these Heroes in.

Another word, I also have another fanfiction that I have yet to update, but it's called PvZ Heroes: Mission Critical, based on the game missions. As always, leave a review for some constructive criticism so I can improve on my storytelling. Thanks for reading!


	8. Meet Electric Boogaloo

We see Dr. Zomboss and the recently-found Heroes walking back to their base, taking in their surroundings.

"You know, it's actually a little bit hard to walk in this," said Rustbolt. "Good thing I can hover!"

"Hey, do you hear music?" Impfinity asked.

"Yeah, I hear it too."

All of those zombies heard music coming from behind them. Hearing the popular disco song, "Boogie Your Brains Right Over Here!", Zomboss can immediately tell that it was a Disco Zombie. When he turned around, he found his suspicions correct, but this Disco Zombie was different. He was wearing all yellow clothing, fish tank platform shoes, and a medallion with the skull stigma.

"Excuse me?!" hollered Dr. Zomboss.

"Yes?" said the Disco Zombie.

"I noticed that you look different from the other Disco Zombies! Do you remember anything happening to you."  
"Well, there was something that happened today, but I'm not entirely sure of it." Boogaloo began to reminisce about what happened earlier today.

"I was just shuffling down Brain Lane, listening to music on my jukebox. I decided to set up shop underneath some power lines and do my dancing to earn some coins. That's when it happened: a shockwave of some sort hit me, causing me to lose my balance and be sent flying to one of the poles. The cables fell on top of me as I felt… something inside me. All I know as of right now is that after I was hit, I rose from the ground wearing these clothes."

"Hmmm…" pondered Dr. Zomboss. "There is only one way to know for sure if you have any powers. Come with me."

The Disco Zombie followed everyone else to a location underneath the center of the Backyard Battleground. Aside from a suspicious-looking stand that had some kind of gnome running it, there was also a target range run by the Sharpshooter, which was an Agent Pea some call "Double S".

"Hello!" said the Peashooter. "You're Dr. Zomboss right."  
"Yeah," said Dr. Zomboss. "Listen, I need to use one of the Heroes for…"

As Zomboss explained his request for Double S, The Smash was pondering on how a Peashooter is running the place, AND is nice to Dr. Zomboss when Plants and Zombies were enemies. Though he thought it was best to keep this to himself for now.  
"Disco Zombie! It's ready!"

He went ahead to the room with the red button with his boombox. He finds it best to fight when he has music. He put on "Leave Me Alone" by Michael Jackson as he got ready to attack. That's when he found out: as he reached for the first set of targets, his hands created electricity that broke all of the targets. He was glad as he found this out and continued through the course while dancing to the beat. He managed to beat all the targets in 30 seconds.

"Impressive!" said Double S. "I have to admit, I have not seen anyone destroy the targets like that before! You have a pretty powerful gift!"

"Thanks!" said the Disco Zombie. "You know, I just thought of a cool name. How about Electric Boogaloo? I have electrical AND the name sounds like a dance move."

"That's… actually a pretty good name!" Dr. Zomboss agreed to this name. "O.K. Let's head back to the Mansion. We need to find more Heroes!"

Everyone agreed as they bid the Sharpshooter farewell and left.

AU: FINALLY! OK first off, I'm sorry for not being so consistent with my updates. I have just been trying to come up with ideas but I have been hitting a writer's block recently. It is so hard coming up with new ideas without seeming too repetitive.

Again, sorry if the story is getting a little bit stale recently but I am still in this nonetheless. As always, leave a review so I can improve.


	9. Important Update!

Hello everyone! Just wanted to give an extra important update regarding my Plants vs. Zombies stories. See, I recently introduced another Jordan James for that franchise in one of my newest stories, _Spider-Vine: Into The Spider-Verse_. And you see that story here? I'm doing a do-over!

You should expect to see new versions of these stories starring Jordan and Viney due to the, in my opinion, unexpected success of Spider-Vine. Well, that's all I wanted to give! Take care!


End file.
